Kiss of The Vampire (Sonadow)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: Can Sonic survive a new love and a new foe? Multi-chaptered. Based closely off a Youtube comic video. (Text updated for errors on January 16th.)
1. A Visitor

_(Sonic's Manor—3:00 a.m.)_

Sonic had just finished writing some documents and was about to go to sleep when a loud eerie knock drifted up from downstairs. Someone was at the front door. Sonic groaned, eager to get back to bed. He sat up and swiftly pulled on some black pants and a loose white shirt. He picked up a candle and headed downstairs. The knocking sounded again.

"Who could possibly be coming to call at this hour?..." Sonic mumbled to himself as he stepped up to the door. He shifted a bolt-like lock and pulled the heavy door open. "Good morning—" He shut up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello sir." A dark hedgehog stood before him, wearing all black except his shoes, which were expensively made white leather with black lace-like ties. He pulled down the hood from his black cloak and his red-black hair became exposed. "I'm sorry to interrupt you this time of night, but do you perhaps have a place I can sleep for tonight?"

Sonic stared with slightly widened eyes. His mouth had fallen open but he snapped it shut quickly. This hedgehog was beautiful…there seemed no other word to describe him in that moment. His deep red eyes gazed back at Sonic's own intensely and Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Y-yes. There is a room upstairs second door from the left you may use." Sonic stuttered slightly but caught himself on the rest of the words. The black hedgehog smiled, his gaze and smile becoming much more intense in the candlelight as he stepped past Sonic into the manor entryway.

"Thank you. May I ask of one more service? Will you not disturb me until I come out of my room?" The black hedgehog glanced around the room but not in a hurried way.

"Yes, but…" Sonic was confused.

"It is most appreciated. Have a good night." The mysterious hedgehog began making his way up the stairs. "And thank you…" He disappeared around the corner towards his new room.

Sonic looked up at him in confusion until he was out of sight. He looked at the candle gleaming soft light in his hand. With a gentle puff of air from Sonic's lips the light was blown out, and darkness and silence settled over the whole manor once more.

_(Sonic's Manor—5 a.m.)_

The dark hedgehog sat up in bed, pondering about the man who had answered the manor's door.

"I didn't even ask the man's name." He rolled his eyes as he got up from bed and began slipping clothes on. He tightened his belt around his waist and pulled a long black jacket across his shoulders, leaving the hood down off his head. He pulled his white shoes on and his long black pants, making sure to leave nothing behind.

"Should I even truly be here?" He slipped out from his room, closing the door quietly. He began to explore the mansion, searching for the blue hedgehog who had so kindly let him stay here. "He obviously is not poor…perhaps he is the master of this place."

He slipped up to the third floor of the manor, never running into any servants and found a door slightly ajar. Poking his head in, there laid the blue hedgehog still in full clothing, sleeping quietly on his bed.

The black hedgehog slipped inside, observing the room carefully, treading quietly so as not to wake his kind inviter up. He walked to a nearby desk and picked up the top document on the stack and read it over.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…so that is his name." He set the paper down and noticed a wine bottle with a half full wine glass sitting beside it. His smile spread across his face as his fangs descended from his gums.

"He is so beautiful. Quite a catch I must say…" He leaned over Sonic, inhaling his scent. Sonic moved slightly in his sleep but was quiet. "I wonder how you taste Sonic…so warm…so alive…" His fangs slowly descended towards the blue hedgehog, his hand gently touching Sonic's cheek, tilting the head slightly to expose the neck. Suddenly he realized what he was about to do and he pulled away swiftly, making sure he was away from the bed. He leaned over slightly, covering his mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"No…I must not do that…" He felt sweat that had beaded slightly on his forehead. He looked back at Sonic's sleeping form. "Is he perhaps the one I have been looking for…for so long…? He must be!" He walked slowly back to the blue hedgehog and leaned over him, watching Sonic's chest rise and fall as he breathed.

"I will never bite you then…Sonic…" He whispered softly, his heart skipping beats in his chest at the close proximity. He leaned away and went to the door that lead to the balcony. He took one last look back at Sonic before disappearing into the darkness.

(Street—5:30 a.m.)

A young girl was walking the streets alone when she thought she heard something behind her. She ran all the way into an alleyway to hide. "W-who is there?"

From behind her a dark male voice spoke. "Your death."

A burning filled her body as sharp objects poked deep into her neck. She felt someone holding her hips to keep her upright against the body that was behind her. He held her close, almost like a lover's embrace, as her eyes slowly dulled and became empty. He laid her gently upon the ground and closed her eyes so she looked like she was sleeping.

"Now it is time I returned to Sonic…" He spoke softly to himself…the black hedgehog's eyes widen in surprise as someone's hand fell upon his shoulder. He looked back emotionlessly.

"Hello Shadow, long time no see."

"Hello…Mephiles." Another black hedgehog that looked a lot like him stood partially behind him, partially beside him, looking at him. His hair was instead black and white instead of black and red. Mephiles was about the same height Shadow was, his teeth appearing and disappearing between two fangs and a mouth full of jagged demon teeth.

"What do you want from me? And take your hand away…" Shadow pushed Mephiles' hand off his shoulder with one of his fingers, calm on the outside but inside cringing at the demon-vampire's touch.

"Come now! Don't be so stupid Shadow…what I need from you…" Suddenly Mephiles grabbed Shadow from behind and shoved him into a wall, his front to Shadow's back. "I need you."

Shadow bared his fangs. "Mephiles let go of me!" He struck out wildly, jabbing Mephiles in the ribs with a well-placed punch, throwing him back a few feet. Mephiles giggled with a dark glee, his fingertips touching his forehead, his eyes closed with pleasure and concentration.

"You stay with a death, blue hedgehog." Mephiles' eyes opened and zoned in on Shadow's own; Shadow's eyes widen in horror. Mephiles had seen into his thoughts. "This is what you call your friend? I wonder how his blood tastes?..."

Shadow glared at him. "Move a finger and I promise I will kill you, Mephiles! I do not care that you are demon-vampire. I swear I will kill you…"

"Heh." Mephiles smiled and purple black wings made of darkness sprouted from his back. "I always get the best of everything. You will be mine. I will take everything from you. I will not allow you to be happy! I will not allow you this…never!" With that, Mephiles evaporated into a black mist and disappeared, leaving Shadow alone in the alleyway.

"I must get back to Sonic…" He quickly took off and headed back to Sonic's manor, unaware Mephiles was still watching him from the darkness.

_(Sonic's Manor—6 a.m.)_

Shadow quietly snuck back in the same way he had left: through Sonic's balcony door on the third floor. Just as he closed the door behind him he heard Sonic's sleepy voice.

"You woke up so early…" Shadow turned slowly to face him, finding he had just woken up.

"Good morning Sonic." Sonic's eyes widened in surprise.

"But...how do you know my name? And why did you leave so early?" Sonic's hand was on his head; something clearly confused and pained him. Shadow crossed his arms and stood in silence for a moment before answering.

"You left your documents out…I found them and saw your name. I went out on my personal business but I slept beforehand." He looked at Sonic's less confused expression and smiled slightly.

Sonic rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Oh sure…I do need to deal with these documents." He blushed slightly at his own awkwardness. His eyes sparked with a new question. "Oh, and what is your name? I never had the chance to ask."

Shadow smiled and bowed slightly with his eyes closed. "My name is Shadow. I am very grateful that you let me into this house." He opened his eyes and they locked on Sonic, the intensity growing between them enough to make Sonic slightly nervous.

Sonic smiled awkwardly. "Well…Shadow. Don't mention it…it's the least I can do." He noticed there were small beads of sweat on his forehead and he quickly wiped them away. Silence drifted between the two as they stared at each other.

Sonic, still feeling self-conscious, twirled two fingers together before finally getting the courage to speak. "Uh…Shadow. Would you want to stay another couple of days? I would like to know you better…be your friend." He avoided Shadow's eyes, afraid to be struck down by one so dangerous and handsome.

Shadow snickered and sunk down on the couch next to Sonic. "Like I'm really going to leave?" Sonic's head turned in surprise but a smile grew over his face, his self-consciousness melting away. "Excellent!" Sonic exclaimed in happiness.

Several days passed. Sonic was often called away to help in the service of His Majesty…it was a hard life and tough work for one so young. And Shadow…every night he would secret himself from the estate to enjoy the taste of blood and re-nourish himself for the next day.

Often Shadow would sit about the empty manor thinking of Sonic. He found himself speaking into a mirror a few days later, looking at his reflection, speaking what seemed a confession. Quietly, so Sonic could not hear him.

"I promised to protect him, his precious life…The cost of my vampire life is negligible compared to him…You are the angel and I am the demon…and yet we are bound. But what if you know my secret? My vampire side? If you knew…would you go?"

Suddenly a loud male scream cut through the words. Shadow's ears perked up in horror, realizing it was Sonic's yell of pain. He dashed through the manor and up the stairs to Sonic's study. "Sonic! What's happened to—" Shadow threw open the door and halted in his tracks.

Sonic was kneeled on the floor, barefoot and crying softly. He made small sniffles as he held his right wrist with his left hand. He turned to look back at Shadow in the doorway. "Shadow…" He flinched in pain as he forced his hand tighter over his heavily bleeding wrist.

Shadow didn't step away but didn't move either. He swallowed heavily and slowly moved forward to Sonic. "I must control myself…this smell of blood…" he thought, his mind and heart battling for control inside him. He forced himself to appear calm for Sonic's sake. He knelt beside Sonic and gently took his arm. "How did you harm yourself Sonic?" He examined the wound.

Sonic avoided his gaze. "Nothing so terrible. I was searching for some documents and I fell…I cut it on a broken wine bottle—"

Suddenly Shadow's tongue darted out and tasted Sonic's bloody wrist. He knew his saliva should help the wound heal faster. Sonic's eyes widened in shock. "Shadow…what are you…" Shadow quickly tore a piece of cloth from a shirt on the floor and wrapped it repeatedly over Sonic's wrist and tied it together on the top.

"There…and be careful next time." Shadow spoke sternly but not harshly, looking at Sonic. Sonic looked at his bandaged hand, holding it close to his chest.

"Alright Shadow…I'll try…And thank you." He spoke quietly but his gratitude was clear.

Shadow smiled down at him but his mind was racing. "I…I must tell him!" He thought. He grabbed on to Sonic's shoulders and shook him, not hard but not soft either. "Sonic! I must tell you this…It is very important." Sonic stilled but watched him silently, waiting for him to speak. Shadow took a deep nervous breath.

"You can even kill me when you know…I will not resist. I am...a vampire! I am a killer…a monster!" His eyes saddened with the thought of Sonic's rejection and hatred he had surely just caused.

"Shadow…" Sonic's hand came and rested itself upon Shadow's cheek, taking Shadow completely by surprise. He just stared at Sonic wide-eyed as he continued to speak. "I've known…for a long time. The very first time I saw you…I knew. Only vampires are so beautiful…I have been watching you while you sleep. And…"

Sonic looked down now, his cheeks flushed slightly red, even as Shadow continued to watching him with awe and something much deeper. "Shadow…I…like you…I-I love you…" Sonic nervously rubbed his shoulder with his other hand, keeping his eyes down away from Shadow.

Suddenly Shadow ducked his head and his mouth was on Sonic's own. A brief flicker of surprise hit Sonic before he realized what was happening. Shadow's hands held softly to Sonic's cheeks, keeping him still, but Sonic did not want to turn away; rather he returned Shadow's kiss, a sense of excitement and desire driving him on.

"Shadow…" Sonic murmured softly between their kisses, Shadow's tongue giving no respite to his own. His whole body shook with a longing he had never experienced before. Slowly, without Sonic noticing, Shadow backed him up towards the bed.

"Huh?!" Suddenly Sonic stumbled backwards and landed on the bed on his back, Shadow immediately on top of him. Sonic's face flushed pure red, his heart hammering a million miles a minute.

"W-what are you doing?" Sonic stuttered softly. Shadow looked deep into his eyes and smiled. Sonic's own bodily reactions were also occurring within Shadow's body: that same desire and longing to be close and held. Shadow pressed his hands on Sonic's abdomen, spreading his shirt to reveal his bare torso. Just the feeling of Shadow's fingers on his skin sent chills up the blue hedgehog's spine. "S-Shadow…"

Shadow gazed down upon the gorgeous man beneath him. His eyes only held this one person; no one had never invoked these feelings before. He smiled as Sonic squirmed beneath him, his eyes glazed with lust. "So handsome…and such delicate young skin…and yet so anxious." Shadow smiled again and his fangs sank down from his gums. Sonic's eyes widened not with fear, but realization.

"S-Shadow…drink…drink my blood!" Sonic whimpered as Shadow's head slowly descended towards his neck…


	2. Lovers

Shadow's fangs gleamed even in the little light given off by the candles flickering in the background. His mouth slowly descended to Sonic's neck…but there was no harsh bite or burning feeling. Shadow's tongue gently tickled Sonic's neck where the artery beat heavily against the skin as though it were trying to escape.

"I-is that it? What about…?" Sonic whispered quietly, shivering as Shadow's hands slipped inside his shirt and gently removed it from his shoulders. Shadow's fingers grazed the sides of his stomach and Sonic couldn't help but pant softly as the desire flooded even more into his system.

"Remember I promised I would never bite you, Sonic. I will never drink your blood…you are too dear to me…I love you…" Shadow smiled down at Sonic and grabbed his chin and forced it upward so fast his lips were tightly over Sonic's own. Sonic let out a surprised but muffled moan and let the kiss carry the desire and heat he felt pulsing through his body.

With a swift ruffling, Shadow had yanked off Sonic's black pants and had undone his own, his shirt laid forgotten on the floor. Sonic now laid bare and exposed beneath him, his face blushing a violent red and eyes averted. Sonic could feel all of Shadow's white chest fur tickling his skin. Shadow blinked slowly and took one of Sonic's wrists.

"Please…be mine Sonic…I love you. Give all of yourself to me….I swear you will not feel pain." Sonic's eyes were still averted; whether from fear or nervousness Shadow could not tell. "Sonic…" With a tender touch Shadow took Sonic's chin in his hand and moved it until Sonic had to look him in the eye. "Look at me…"

With that Sonic cried out as Shadow took him. Sonic fisted his fingers into the sheets as his love…his Shadow…pleasured him in a way he had never felt before. His cries were mixed with pain and pleasure but he did not care. It was Shadow that made him feel this way, and he never wanted to let that go…

"My friend…companion of my dark life…I was looking for you for so long…You are mine Sonic. Forever only mine! I will always love you…always!" Shadow cried as he took Sonic. He had finally found the companion he had longed after for so long…It was a glorious feeling, a triumphant one. One that he never wanted to end…

Sonic huddled under the blankets as Shadow relaxed on the side of the bed an hour or so later. "Ohh…my God I feel so bad…everything hurts…Wanted to get up but I couldn't." Sonic's whole body hurt but there was a strange mixture of pain and contentment but the pain was winning over at the moment. Shadow sat up slightly and crossed one leg over the other, looking back at Sonic over his shoulder.

"Oh Sonic, knock it off. It's not so bad…I did it a couple of times." Shadow's mischievous grin spread across his face. He hadn't felt so happy and playful in years.

Sonic jolted upright on the bed, still hiding under the blankets from his shoulders down. "A couple of times but those are painful!" His expression was a mixture of content, hurt and anger.

Shadow moved over beside Sonic and gently covered his mouth. "Sonic I tried to please you…or were they just useless words of love? Did you not enjoy our love-making?" His mischievous smile had not vanished and Sonic felt his cheeks flush with heat.

Sonic looked outraged. "Are you crazy?! I love you…And I did like that!" Sonic had yet to realize what Shadow was getting at.

Shadow's smile grew even bigger across his face. "And do you want to repeat that?"

"Of course I want—" Too late Sonic realized what he had said as Shadow grabbed on to him. "Shadow, what you just said?! Repeat?! Hey!...S-Shadow!" Shadow was slowly but surely guiding the blanket down from Sonic's shoulders. Suddenly Shadow yanked the blanket over them both, concealing them together.

"Shadow! Let me go! HEY! I didn't mean it!" Sonic squirmed helplessly in Shadow's grip, but something inside him didn't want to run away from his lover. Shadow smiled down at him, his red eyes gleaming in triumph.

"But you just said to repeat…you're incomprehensible. Now, if you please, do not twitch." Soon Shadow had maneuvered himself into a place when he could easily take Sonic once again.

"Shadow! Let go…Shadow!" Sonic's loud cries echoed around the empty manor as once again he was taken by his lover. This time it was much faster and there was so much more heat and sweat as their bodies moved together. It did not pain Sonic as much as the first time, though it still stung. This desire and longing could not be sated by one night with Shadow…no. This was indeed love. Sonic was sure of it.

That night they laid together sleeping. Shadow had waited for his lover to sleep so he could watch him. Sonic's blue fur ruffled in places from their love-making. Small bruises on his arms where Shadow had clung just a little too hard. But Sonic had claimed they were more like trophies and so Shadow had left them be.

Shadow watched Sonic's chest rise and fall in sleep. He couldn't believe he could be so lucky…He gently kissed Sonic's cheek and laid in close beside him, falling asleep. They would spend the rest of that night in each other's embrace.

_(The Next Morning…)_

Sonic woke up before Shadow and watched him. He was so mysterious and handsome…Sonic could barely comprehend how he had gotten so lucky in finding someone like this. The vampire side of Shadow didn't matter to him. He loved Shadow for who he was. With a swift kiss on Shadow's forehead Sonic stood up slowly.

His body was still tender but much better than it was. He leaned over and picked up all the clothes that had been discarded before and began slipping them on bit by bit, unaware that Shadow's eyes were open and watching him. His long black pants, his white shirt, his long white boots with black laces, and his belt and then lastly his cape, fur lined around his neck. At the chain there was a cross that hung across his chest.

He turned and found Shadow looking at him and jumped slightly, his heart beating sporadically. Shadow smiled and motioned for him to come, which Sonic did obediently. Sonic kneeled beside the bed and now, unafraid, touched Shadow's face. Shadow leaned into his touch, eyes closed. He pulled Sonic in gently and gave him a long passionate kiss.

_(An hour or so later…)_

"Your carriage is awaiting you, sir…" The carriage driver spoke, looking at Sonic in the manor doorway. A young boy waited by the carriage door, holding it open.

"I'm coming!" Sonic began to walk outside, heading for his ride to the palace.

"Sonic…for a moment please?" Shadow barely poked his head out the door, the sunlight hurting him. Sonic looked back over his shoulder and stopped. He motioned at the carriage he would be another few minutes and went back inside to Shadow.

"Is it necessary for you to go?" Shadow asked, looking worried and anxious yet calm at the same time.

"Of course! It is my job." Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist, holding him close. "Don't worry Shadow, I will be back no later than ten tonight. Wait for me?" He nuzzled his head in Shadow's chest.

Shadow did not smile but kissed Sonic's forehead. "I'll wait for you." He held Sonic close with his lips on his forehead for a few more moments before letting go and watching Sonic go out to the carriage. Sonic waved at him as the carriage pulled away; Shadow waved back from behind a thinly-curtained window. Sonic smiled at him and Shadow watched as he disappeared in the carriage around the corner.

The day passed slowly for Shadow. Avoiding rooms with lots of sunlight, he prowled the manor, exploring its every nook and cranny. Without Sonic it was killing him. He wanted their conversations, the way they talked about everything in life. Now he could finally tell Sonic about his life as a vampire and not try to hide it…

_(Sonic's Manor—12:00 a.m.)_

Shadow sat on the couch as the bell began tolling midnight. Sweat had beaded along his forehead as the thirst was beginning to drive him insane, urging him to go out and re-nourish himself.

"It is midnight already and he isn't here…I hope nothing has happened with him. I need blood…I wanted to wait for him…but…I'm sorry, Sonic but I can't keep my promise…I'm dying of thirst." With this Shadow got off the couch and left the manor, the thirst driving him into the streets of the city.

Shadow looked around. The streets were void of any people. "I hope I have enough strength to at least kill…Hmm?" In the distance he could see two forms holding close to one another. "There is someone...something familiar…" When Shadow drew close enough to see, the horror of what was before his eyes made his heart stop.

"NO!"


	3. An End and a New Beginning

"NO!"

Mephiles had Sonic's wrists held behind his back. Sonic was squirming but could not move or break the demon-vampire's grip. Mephiles was just starting to tilt Sonic's head to the side to expose his neck.

"SONIC!"

Shadow rushed to the pair and snagged Mephiles' coat, his fangs growing in his rage and fear of Sonic's life. "Don't touch him Mephiles!" He threw as hard as he could and Mephiles landed on his feet about ten feet away, not seeming at all concerned but rather smiling with his jagged demon teeth. Shadow looked back at Sonic. "Sonic run! Hurry! I will detain him!"

Sonic slowly got up from where Mephiles had originally dropped him. Despite the shaking fear he felt he boldly stepped closer to Shadow. "No Shadow! I will not run away!"

"Right." Shadow's head whirled around and there were now two Mephiles standing side by side. The one on the right was the one that spoke. "There is no need to run…Shadow, you give a bad example to mortals." Suddenly the Mephiles on the left growled and shot towards Shadow. "Catch him!" The inch long claws had grown on both Mephiles' hands, the gloves not tearing but seemingly becoming one with them.

Shadow threw his hands up and caught the clone Mephiles' own, fighting him to stay upright and force him back, growling with the effort. He looked back at Sonic, his eyes wide with fear. "Sonic, I said run! You cannot beat him!" Shadow could not run to Sonic's aid as the clone was still fighting, keeping him preoccupied.

"No! I will not leave you here alone! I am not a coward!" The real Mephiles had appeared before Sonic, black mist flowing from his hands. Sonic stood his ground. Mephiles smiled with his demon teeth, looking more terrifying than ever before.

"Hmm…such a brave young man. Now I can see why Shadow chose you. But tonight…you will die in his eyes." Mephiles' mouth was switching rapidly between two fangs and a mouth full of teeth but Sonic wouldn't back away.

"Sonic! Please run away!" Forgetting all about the clone, Shadow tried to run for Sonic but the clone grabbed Shadow's arms and forced them behind his back, pinning Shadow against it. Shadow thrashed but couldn't break free no matter how he tried. The clone's arms wrapped around Shadow, keeping him from running. Shadow's mind began to panic as Mephiles watched Sonic closely.

"Shadow!" Sonic's attention was away. Mephiles swiped out a hand and one of his claws caught the side of Sonic's cheek. Sonic let out a pained cry and backed away, holding the bleeding cut on the side of his face. Shadow's eyes welled with tears as all he could do was watch.

"Look at how he begs you…Shadow's power is over. Nobody can save you…you are so pathetic." Mephiles laughed as each word caused Sonic pain though he tried not to show it.

"Shut up!" Sonic glared at him in hatred and kept his hand to the cut.

"But I'll keep you alive if you come with me…we can frolic nicely together." Mephiles' smile stretched across his face, his voice sounding manipulating and compelling at the same time.

"NEVER!" Suddenly Sonic tucked himself into a tight ball and launched himself at Mephiles. From the force of the blow Mephiles was thrown across the street into a brick wall, where he laid passed out against it. Sonic landed easily on his feet, sure that he had defeated Mephiles but was somewhat surprised how easy it was.

"See Shadow? I can beat him…and now I can help you." Sonic did not see one of Mephiles' eyes open just slightly and a barely-there smile cross his face. He was now too concerned with Shadow. Shadow's eyes widened in horror as he renewed his struggles more frantically.

"No! Sonic look out!"

Sonic did not see Mephiles appear in the black mist behind him until it was too late.

"Your death...has come."

Suddenly an intense burning feeling took over Sonic's mind. His eyes filled with tears as pain seared across his body. Mephiles' fangs dug deep into his neck. Sonic didn't even have the strength to struggle as wave after wave of searing agony claimed his body of any control he possessed of it. Mephiles drank deeply, enjoying the warm taste of Shadow's lover, his arms around Sonic to keep him from struggling.

"NO! SONIC!" Shadow screamed, misery and hatred flaring in his body. His fangs grew even longer as the pain of loss and love hit him like a train. His tears fell black upon the pavement streets. Without a thought he sank his teeth through the clothing into the arm of the clone Mephiles holding him. The clone instantly vanished into black mist and dissolved into nothing.

Some…darker force was building inside him. Shadow took the pain and the love he felt and pushed it outside his body. An intense and overwhelming force seemed to grow inside him now…He felt an exploding feeling and black wings burst from his back. "Is this…the outpouring of the soul vampire…?" He thought to himself. He glared at Mephiles, ready to take back what was his.

Mephiles had pulled from Sonic's neck and was staring at Shadow in shock. "What?! He can open his own soul?! Impossible!" Sonic continued to cry weakly; the venom from the bite was spreading through his veins; every inch of his body was exploding with agony.

Mephiles looked at him with expressionless eyes. "You don't need me anymore…Of course it's such a pity that such beauty will disappear. The vampire poison will do its own." He tossed Sonic down to the street stone, where he laid, unable to even move.

"Shadow! You will be mine!" Mephiles cried, charging towards Shadow.

"We'll see about that!" Shadow barely managed to get his arms up as Mephiles grabbed him. The two black creatures flew back with the force of Mephiles' charge.

"It is really strange that your soul opened because of love to this mortal. But that isn't a problem…I'll close it when I rape you!" The two vampires struggled in the air, Mephiles grabbing Shadow's wrists. The two flew back so fast they crashed into the side of a building.

Dust and debris fell but Sonic could see neither of them. He was shaking with the force of the torture inside him. He was growing weaker and weaker with each passing second. "No…Shadow…" Sonic didn't even have the strength to lift his head anymore. He could barely even keep his eyes open…

Shadow had Mephiles by the shoulders, his arms pinned behind him. "You will never get me or anyone else! I said I would kill you if you hurt Sonic! So I will keep my word!" Shadow snarled as he opened his mouth wide and sunk his fangs as deep into Mephiles' neck as he could go. Suddenly Mephiles' body began to turn into smoke.

"What?! T-This is impossible! I am immortal!" Shadow continued to bite down hard but not drink. Mephiles writhed helplessly. "This can't be! NOOO!" Shadow pushed him away as he thrashed on the sidewalk, screaming in agony, his body destroying itself with the venom. More smoke poured out of him, his body disappearing until he was completely destroyed, his screams echoing into silence, the mist floating away and even into itself disappearing.

"Sonic!" Shadow ran to his lover's side, picking him up off the street, leaning Sonic against his knee. "No Sonic! Please…hold on! I can heal you!" Tears streamed down the sides of Shadow's face, his heart breaking in his chest.

Sonic coughed weakly and his eyes opened just enough to see Shadow. He was so weak now…he fought for every last thing he said. "Shadow…f-forgive me…I…I just wanted…" But even the last of his strength wasn't enough. Slowly Sonic's eyes drifted close. Shadow could feel the last beat of his heart before it fell dead silent.

"No…No! Sonic no! Don't die! Sonic…please…" Shadow begged, the tears flowing now, feeling like his heart was being ripped in half, his whole being seeming to break down. "DON'T DIE!" He screamed, unable to bear the thought even though he spoke the words.

With no other thought in mind but to save the life of the man he loved, Shadow sank his fangs deep into Sonic's neck and drank quickly. Sonic's eyelids opened at his bite but they were still lifeless. Shadow yanked his sleeve down and sliced deep into his wrist, letting the blood pool from the cut. He pressed the cut into Sonic's mouth, begging that this worked. "Drink Sonic! Drink my blood!"

Slowly Sonic's lips moved and Shadow could feel his tongue weakly lapping at the blood coming from his wrist. As Sonic drank slowly his strength seemed to return but he was still so exhausted. His hands came up and held to Shadow's forearm, keeping the cut to his mouth. Shadow's black wings slowly wrapped around Sonic to hold him closer and keep him warm…Sonic's thoughts faded slowly into darkness.

Shadow watched Sonic fall into a deep sleep. The blood would hopefully do its work. "It's so sad to look how you are dying becoming a vampire…how your tears are painted with my blood. You opened my soul Sonic…but now we have a common blood…a common life. If you die…I shall die too."

_(The Next Morning…)_

Sonic slowly opened one of his eyes. His whole body still ached but his mind was strangely blank. He couldn't remember much. He had many bandages over his skin and a headache that was beginning to form now that the drug of sleep was wearing off. "God my head…What happened yesterday?...I can't seem to remember…Shadow…"

"Sonic!" Suddenly Shadow appeared out of nowhere making Sonic jump slightly. Shadow's arms were instantly around Sonic hugging him. His touch was tender, not hard; he was avoiding Sonic's injuries. Only then did Sonic notice his right arm was in a cast with the cloth tied around his neck to keep it elevated. "Finally you're awake! I was so worried…I thought that you would not wake up…"

Sonic leaned into Shadow's embrace, comforted by his touch. His heart warmed at Shadow's concern. "Shadow I'm fine…but I remember everything bad…I remember you were with black wings. What was that? And you killed Mephiles? But how…why am I still alive?"

Shadow moved away suddenly, a hand over his eyes, holding back tears. His voice broke as he spoke. "It's all my fault…I couldn't let you die. I swore to myself I would protect you. I said I wouldn't bite you…but I had to! I had to bite you!" Shadow hung his head in shame and hatred of himself, the tears beginning to leak down his cheeks. "You've become a vampire. God…why did I do this to you?"

Sonic's look of shock almost did Shadow in. "A vampire? But…but how?! Is it possible?" Shadow wanted to go to Sonic's side but was afraid of being pushed away. He instead stayed where he was: close yet still out of reach.

"When Mephiles bit you he didn't drink all of your blood…he just poisoned you. The venom in our bite is deadly…" Shadow tried to wipe his tears away as he talked.

"When you died in my arms I felt that I was dying too. I couldn't let you die…I couldn't live without you. I bit you and drank all of your blood. I made you drink mine and it mixed with your own blood that was left…"

Shadow's shoulders shook with his barely contained sobs. "I had not thought about the consequences of my actions. I did not want to make you a murderer…to doom you to eternal torments…" Finally Shadow looked up at Sonic. "Forgive me…"

Sonic slowly slid over to Shadow until he was right in front of him. Sonic gently turned Shadow's head to look at him. "Don't blame yourself. I am the one who is to blame for this. It is because of me you had to break your promise…"

Sonic's head rested on Shadow's chest. "But I don't care, vampire or not. The main thing is to be with you. I love you. And I am happy that I will be the one who will brighten up your life…" Shadow looked down at Sonic, the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes once more.

Sonic closed his eyes, resting heavily against Shadow, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "I'm glad that I got your forbidden kiss…The kiss of the vampire." Sonic smiled, happy and content with where he was and that Shadow loved him.

Shadow, unable to contain himself any longer, lifted Sonic's chin and planted a deep kiss on his mouth. Sonic kissed back, pouring all of the emotions and feelings he had for Shadow into it. Shadow's hands rested lightly on Sonic's cheeks. He couldn't believe this miracle: he had finally found a companion with which to spend the rest of his eternal life. A blessing…a true blessing.

_You never know what fate has prepared for you. You will never know who will be your companion in life. It could be a human, a werewolf…or a vampire. But even vampires tend to love. Open your soul and let love into your heart. And then you can get the most priceless thing vampires can give…_

…_their kiss._


End file.
